Art 25: The Red Genesis, Part 1
Art 25: The Red Genesis, Part 1 is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat , and the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat . Plot Matt and Noelle walk down the side of a Northsville river. They talk, and after a while, Matt notices her necklace. It is a strange shape as it looks like a shuriken like how the rangers would use. When Matt asks her about it she reveals it is a powerful weapon that belonged to a powerful Ninja hundreds off years ago. It is a family heirloom passed down for many generations. It apparently holds amazing power. Her family serve as its guardians until the worthy one is found. Matt finds it very interesting. Scourge and Scorch see this and tell the new Brainwashed Raizo to hunt and capture Noelle, and search and destroy Matt. Varla thinks what they did to Raizo was inhumane, to which Scorch questions Varla's commitment to the Dailok. He also decides he might have to brainwash Varla to make her loyal to the Dailok again. In order to help Raizo, Scourge creates the Beetle Brothers ,Longram and Staghead. These two are very powerfull ninja warriors. Andy and the others hear that Matt is out with Noelle and laugh at the Stoic Matt on a date. However, the Beetle Brothers and Raizo begin to attack the river Matt and Noelle are, so the two begin to fight them and do a number on the Beetle Brothers. Eventaully the other 4 rangers arrive and fight. The 5 morph as Noelle escapes. Raizo sees this and runs to get her. Matt runs to get her and fights Raizo. They clash swords and punches and use Ninja Arts to fight. However, Raizo is much too powerful. Matt morphs to Ultra Heat mode, but is still no match for him, and the Samurai slashes him. The Beetle Brothers laugh and overwhelm the rangers. Kevin and Alyssa try to morph into Ultra Mode, but the Beetle brothers steal all of the Ninja Stars before they can. They also steal their morphers and run off, leaving them powerless. Matt tries to get him to remember he is Kyle, but it doesnt work. Raizo then goes to finish Matt off, but Noelle kicks Raizo. He then turns around and punches Noelle in the stomach knocking her out and carrying her away. Matt yearns no but is too weak to try and save her. As Raizo and the Beetle Brothers leave (Having the rangers in tow), Matt yells "What happened Kyle? Why are you like this now?" before the Samurai gives him a death slash, seemingly killing him Affter waking up in a plant bed. Matt finds himself in the care of Forest Dwellers. Their leader, Masato, talks to him about his recovery. Matt, feeling that he has failed doesn't know what to do anymore. He has lost all of his friends and is sure that Raizo has killed everyone. Masato tells him not to lose faith and fights Matt to show that to show that he's still a powerful Ninja. Matt gains a little confidence but is still mad with himself. Masato decides to put him to work to help him clear his mind, and MAtt works in the village. However Scorch had this Village marked for death and so it is attacked by Fearites and Staghead. Staghead taunts Matt about not being strong enough and begins attacking and increasing the fear. Matt realizing he can't let one defeat prevent him from fighting evil, morphs and attaks. He defeats the fearites, and fights Staghead, defeating him with the Ultra Mode. Staghead grows and Matt summons the Apeninja Robozord, and after a long fight, he destroys the Beetle brother half. When Longram hears about this, he swears vengence against Matt. After Talking to Masato, Sauske return to tell Matt that the Noelle and the rangers are not dead yet, and Matt is their only hope. Matt thanks Masato, and then sets out Meanwhile, Noelle is being interrogated as to how to get the ninja star. Will she survive this? Debuts -Beetle Brothers Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode